1. Field
The following description relates to a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, and a communication method of the transmission apparatus and the reception apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the performance of a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus that transmit/receive data using a radio channel have been enhanced. As a result, the transmission apparatus may transmit data at a relatively high data rate and the reception apparatus may receive data at a relatively high data rate.
However, as the data rate has increased, power consumption of the reception apparatus has been degraded. For example, if the reception apparatus is powered by a battery, an amount of power consumed by the reception apparatus may become an important factor to determine the performance of the reception apparatus. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may decrease the power consumption of the reception apparatus.